


What Team?

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers, Crushes, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School Musical References, Humor, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Queer Families, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Peter and Isak are working in an ice cream parlor. They have an interesting day: Peter sees his crush, and meanwhile Isak is scarred for life because of high school musical. All in a day's work.Oneshot





	What Team?

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte = Wy; Peter = Sealand; Isak = Ladonia; Franz = KugelMugel

Another boring day in the ice cream stand. Sometimes Peter didn't know why he worked there again. The weirdest part about it was that he worked with his little brother. (It was his mum's fault...). That could be embarrassing. 

The only good thing about it was that sometimes this really cute girl would come in with her older brother to order ice cream. Ah, she was perfect... 

"Pete, stop daydreaming!" Isak snapped from somewhere behind him and to his left. Peter snapped out of his daydream, though not on purpose. He glared at his brother. "You'll never ask her out anyway. Do your work instead." 

Peter grabbed an ice cream cone, and went to stack the rest of them. "Mm, just like you'll ask Franz out?"

This caused Isak to blush, just like Peter knew it would. Ha. "Shut up, Franz and I are just friends!" Isak huffed. Mm sure. 

Before Peter could say anything out loud, the door to the ice cream parlor opened and two people walked in. One of them was some blonde guy with glasses and messy hair. No offense, but Peter didn't really care about him. Because the other person who walked in was Charlotte, his crush. 

Isak smirked and went to help the guy on the other side of the story. Peter didn't have time to literally do anything. So he did the only thing he could think of (though it made him nervous): he went over to take her order. 

"Hey, can I have some vanilla ice cream on a waffle cone?" 

"Sure thing." He said. Then, "Do you want any toppings?" 

She shook her head, her bangs falling into her eyes slightly. "No thanks."

"Okay." He said. "How many scoops? You can have three at the most." And the more you wanted the more you had to pay, but he wasn't going to charge her for it. Blame his stupid crush. 

"Two, I guess." She pulled out her wallet. He turned around to tell Isak what her order was, and his younger brother went in the back to get her and the other guy's orders. 

When Isak was gone, Charlotte leaned forward with a small smirk. Peter's heart raced. "Who's that other guy here?" 

"The other customer?" Peter frowned. 

"No, dummy. The other employee."

"Oh, that's just Isak." Sue him if he was rude. They were brothers so he could do that if he wanted. 

"Well, 'just Isak' is sort of cute." 

Um wait what. "I guess?" Peter said, frowning more. Then he had to. Even if his brother hadn't confirmed it (read: wasn't really out), he couldn't just  _not_ say anything to this girl. "But I should warn you. He..." Uh, how to say it in present company? "He...uh, plays for the other team, if you know what I mean." 

Charlotte leaned her elbows on the counter, tilting her head. "What team?" 

And then the guy on the other side of the room screamed, actually screamed--

" W I L D C A T S ! "

There was the sound of Isak dropping ice cream and him swearing loudly, covering up his startled fear with anger. Charlotte laughed and Peter felt his heart warm. And the other guy just laughed harder. 

Weirdo... 

"Don't worry." She rested her hand on Peter's arm and once again his heart sped up. "I think you're cuter." 

And then Peter didn't mind the fact that he was on ice cream duty for the rest of the week.


End file.
